Master
by Miyu-Tiggress
Summary: Integra has been sentenced to death with out the consult of the Queen, now by a last request, Alucard has been sent to her Aunt Christina in the north and things get interesting. Rated R for language, vampire violence, adult situations. R
1. Prologue

**Authors note:** I do not won the Anime Hellsing. However I do own the members of Integra's family you will meet in this story.

Summary: Integra has been sentenced to death with out the consult of the Queen, now by a last request, Alucard has been sent to her Aunt Christina in the north and things get interesting. Rated R for language, vampire violence, adult situations. R&R

Master Chapter One

The Beginning

The Queen stared down at one of her loyal servants who had taken part in the traitorous act of helping an outsider murder Sir Integra W. Helsing. And making Integra and her vampire servant believe it was the queens wish that she leave this world. The servant boy had been silent during the whole trial, refusing to speak or give reason why, until Alucard was brought into the room.

"I did it because of HIM!" The boy shouted to the courts astounded ears.

"What did Alucard do to you boy? He has worked for the Hellsing Organization for the last three centuries," Sir Penwood said calmly.

"That thing killed my father!" The court turned to Alucard who looked calm and unmoved by the boy's shouts, "My father worked for Lord Richard and that thing killed him just because my father was acting on orders from Lord Richard Hellsing!"

The court looked at Alucard puzzled, he turned to the boy and said, "You're father got in my way and tried to kill my master, did you really expect me to let such a thing happen?" His twisted smiled formed on his face, his suggested height of insanity shown brightly in the smile, "Call it, a life for a life, boy. For my master was not the only person your father would have killed under the orders of that pathetic excuse for a human, Richard Hellsing."

"Alucard!" Sir Penwood bellowed threw the silent hall, "This court is still in session! Try to maintain your vampiric… just maintain yourself and take your seat at the stand." Alucard did as he was asked, slightly shoving the boy out of his way as he passed. When he sat he saw the eyes of the court fixed on him. As he looked back at the faces only one was recognizable, Walter sat near the front of the room, his face somewhat rigged with distraught.

A police officer approached Alucard with a bible, "You idiot," Sir Penwood said, "No need to swear him in the cross there will just burn his hand off. I want to get this done with!"

_You wish it would burn my hand off,_ Alucard thought. The first man approached the bench, "Alucard we are under the impression that you and Sir Integra received a message from her majesty, Queen of England, stating that Sir Integra be executed at dawn, is that correct?"

"In deed. But I find it strange that all the guards and executioner though it real as well," He answered.

"As have we," the man agreed, "What did you and Sir Integra speak about after the massager left?"

Alucard paused, "We did not speak for quiet some time, possibly hours. My master finally said, 'So this is how it will all end? By faults acquisitions and someone with a slippery hand?'" He paused again, remembering the rest of the events that night. And one that need not be shared with the court, "After that she didn't speak again until morning when the faults executioner came for her."

"And what did she say?"

Removing a small parcel from his jacket Alucard said, "That I should be transferred to the French branch of the Hellsing Organization to aid in the attacks Lady Christina Hellsing has been having problems with," He handed the parcel to Sir Penwood, "She also requests that Walter and the Police Girl accompany me," All but that last bit was true.

Integra told Alucard that Walter was to be left in command of the England branch of Hellsing. And that Seras be left with him as trash-woman for the organization. But Alucard needed Seras and he knew Walter had always longed to see France.

Sir Penwood nodded as he took the parcel, opened, and began reading it, "I see. I shall have my people wire Lady Christina at once. Walter can go with you, but I'm afraid Seras cannot."

_WHAT!_ Alucard's head turned to him, "Excuse me?"

"Alucard, Seras Victoria was never found. The Queen believes she may have been a victim to the sun. It was after all, daylight when we started to round the troops. And as we understood Miss. Victoria was a field woman."

He couldn't take this. Seras, his fledgling, missing in action?

"You are all racial bastards!" The court turned their heads to the servant boy, "You let that freak get away with this instead of getting what he deserves?"

"What I deserve is up for debate human." Alucard said in a dangerous tone.

"However," The queen spoke and the room went silent, "There is still the question of what you deserve. Death is too merciful. I order that you be interrogated and then, for high treason, beheaded." The Knights of the Holy Order stared at their queen, "Old fashioned I know, but fitting for making me lose a loyal friend and protector of England." Her head turned gracefully, "As for you Alucard. You and Walter shall leave in the morning for Paris. I shall personally phone Lady Christina tonight to inform her of your arrival."

Walter bowed his head, "Thank you your majesty. But what of the England Hellsing branch?"

"Ah yes well, I will discus that tonight with my knights and Lady Christina. Court dismissed!"

Note: Short I know. But hay I can only give out so much in this story. This is my first Hellsing fic and depending on the response it may be the only one I write. So please R&R!


	2. On the Train

I do not won the Anime Hellsing. However I do own the members of Integra's family you will meet in this story.

**Master Chapter Two**

On the Train

Walter sat near the window thinking long and hard and what was to become of him and Alucard in France. It had been so long since he had seen Lady Christina she had only been 18 and left to start a new branch in France. He had almost been scent to go along with her, but the younger family butler, David, had been sent instead. All and all Walter was a bit excited to see her he simply wished it wasn't under such circumstances.

He glanced at the large black coffin, which Alucard was sleeping in, wondering what his vampire friend could be thinking at this time. He had found it interesting that the queen had appointed Sir Penwood in charge of the England Hellsing branch until Lady Christiana's eldest son was ready to take it. But Walter knew Alucard had to be feeling distraught to a degree after all, the pact he had made sceneries ago with Van Hellsing had been damaged. Alucard had failed to see threw the lie and now Sir Integra was dead and their future was all but up in the air.

Alucard must also be feeling somewhat weakened because of Miss Victoria. Walter had liked the innocents the young girl had for being a vampire, and he couldn't help but wonder why Alucard had chosen such a child to be his new fledgling for the era. It was true he always answered any questions of her making by simply saying "The Police Girl made the decision for herself." Walter thought there had to be something more, but then again, he had been wrong before.

He looked out the window and watched the sun set over the England countryside. The leaves where changing colors and soon it would be fall. Last time he had traveled to Paris it had been early spring and he would never forget how beautiful the country was in spring. He had been twenty and had in fact hopped he would spend his life in France, but fate had other plans. Though it seemed he would end his days in the most romantic city of the world. Then the sea came into view, the Queen had given them free transport with the new bullet train that went below the sea.

It would only take them about three hours to get to France and maybe fifteen minutes to reach Paris where David would be waiting for them. He could simply not wait to see David. The two of them had been friends in childhood and roommates for a short while, while they took names of death. David called Walter the Angel of Death because of his speed and cleanness of a kill and in turn, Walter had given David the name of Ripper. David had a love for carnage to match the Ripper of 1888. They had been top assassins and then threw Alucard they had been given jobs in the Hellsing Organization.

It was then that the water vanished and he found the train to be traveling threw the underwater channel, it wouldn't be long to France now. Walter heard the lid move and turned his head to see Alucard sliding the lid shut on his coffin. "Did you enjoy your rest, Alucard?"

"It was refreshing to slip into the realm of sleep, yes." He took the seat opposite of Walter. "How far are we from Paris?"

"We should be there within forty-five minutes at the least."

"I cannot wait," Alucard turned his head to the window.

Walter looked at him for a moment, "Alucard, you know that Lady Christine's son Odin will be twenty four soon, and then he will be of age to take Hellsing for himself. Chances are you will not be in Paris long."

Alucard smiled, "Nor will you Walter, so I do hope we get a chance to aid the Lady Hellsing while we can. I hear tell Paris is worse than London."

"So the files tell us," Walter held a file out to Alucard and it was filled with many papers. "There are many covens of freaks that they cannot trace, the lady believes it is because she has no one with your talents, Alucard."

"My talents?" He chuckled as the chasseur cat grin spread across his lips.

"Well no other vampire was ever spared by the Hellsing family," Walter pointed out.

"Yes I know that, though it is a pity, I know of a few who would enjoy bringing these pathetic new age freaks to their knees," he opened the file and began to read it.

"Oh and who would they be?"

"Many old friends," he put the file down.

Walter blinked, "You had friend, Alucard? I find that rather amazing."

Alucard smiled, "I know it seems that way yes."

A voice came over the speaker, "We are now arriving in Paris France, thank you for traveling with us. We hope to see you again soon."

Walter looked to Alucard; "Best wrap up your package Alucard it might look strange to the locals if we exit with a large Romanian coffin."

"You are right, Walter." He grinned and then turned into a mist and slipped back into his coffin. A large black tarp covered it up that one could hardly tell that it was a coffin at all.

The train stopped and Walter looked outside to see his dear friend David waving at him. When Walter got out of the train with the coffin at his side, David smiled and said, "Bonjour et bienvenue vers Paris, my friend."

Authors note: What David said was, "Hello and welcome to Paris." I see not many of you are happy with me for Integra's death, hee hee, I find this so funny! And please R&R!


End file.
